


Meet Me By The Creek

by oh_my_stars_and_sky



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: After the Events of the Play, Grief/Mourning, Longing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_my_stars_and_sky/pseuds/oh_my_stars_and_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benvolio reflects upon his relationship with mercurio after mercutio's untimely death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me By The Creek

Wherein lies the difference  
between carefree and careless?  
The line doth blur with ease  
But knowledge sure hath I  
That we indulged in both

Upon sweet summer eve  
Under the kind veil of youth  
Sunkist and innocent  
Outside Verona  
In the forests  
I learned of his touch  
And he of mine

"Ben" he'd softly speak  
As our feet meandered Verona's veins  
"Let us depart this shaking town,  
meet me by the creek  
And I shall teach your tounge to dance

"Meet me by the creek  
And I'll make your blood run thunder-pounding;

"Meet me by the creek  
I'll show your toes to curl;

"Meet me by the creek;

"I'll capture your lips;

I'll lay seige to your senses,

 

I'll hold you

Meet me by the creek..."

And I in turn, did indeed meet him  
And with fervor I know not  
how he could summon from me

Though not without caution  
Twas me, always  
on those starlit nights  
Heralding the fear  
that should be be caught on one of our jaunts  
Should we be caught  
We'd be killed

And he'd pull me closer and  
Under the soft gaze of the moon  
Swear that no price was too great  
For the privilege of loving me  
And I, steadfastly, would promise the same

What a bitter wine irony makes  
When now I look back on our vows

For it was not our love  
That stole my 'Cutio away from me  
But that of Romeo  
Oh, Romeo  
Foolhardy Romeo  
For feminine curves  
which he had known not a fortnight!

My entire existence  
I'd known 'Cutio  
I knew every freckle of his body  
Every nuance of his flavor

Not an hour goes by  
I do not feel him still  
In my very sinew and flesh

Not a moon passes  
Under which I do not hear his words

"Ah but my Ben  
Thy very smile doth ruin me for any other  
Take me where you venture  
Take all that I have  
If in return I may but hold you  
And listen to the rhythm of your beating heart"

Ah but my 'Cutio  
How I wish you could

Meet me by the creek  
Meet me by the creek

And let me breathe in your scent  
but one last time

Meet me by the creek  
That with your lips  
So devious  
So Devine  
You might kiss away these tears  
that doth stain my face

But alas as I spend my sleepless nights  
In the place we consummated to be ours  
and ours alone  
Sacred  
Forever and forevermore  
Without your warmth  
Without your arms  
Without your vows  
I am but half a soul

**Author's Note:**

> ....so I tried to make it sorta Shakespeare-esque.
> 
> Thank you awesome people for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> All my love♡


End file.
